Many webpages and applications may link to content provided by an external content provider. In an example, a social network post of a social network app may comprise a link to a landing page for signing up for a lawn care service. In another example, a hotel webpage may comprise a link to a car rental webpage and another link to an entertainment webpage. A user's experience with a webpage or application may be dependent upon how the user's experience is with content linked to by the webpage or application. For example, the user may have an overall poor experience with the hotel webpage if the car rental webpage takes an inordinately long time to load. Also, if the hotel webpage has a monetary interest in users following through with renting cars through the car rental webpage, then both the hotel webpage and the car rental webpage have an interest in the car rental webpage performing well, such as loading quickly and without errors.
Unfortunately, a content provider, of the webpage or application that links to content of the external content provider, may be unable to measure loading time performance of the linked to content from a user point of view (e.g., how long the content takes to load for a particular user using a particular device). Otherwise, obtaining explicit approval from the external content provider to insert script into the content for measuring loading time performance may be impractical and not workable from a scale perspective. Thus, there is a need for a way for content providers to be able to measure the loading time performance of content, such as content hosted by a third party content provider.